


Form I

by LunaRowena



Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Sith Training, Slammed into a Wall, Training, violence against a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Shii-cho. The beginning of all lightsaber combat.
Series: Dum Spiro, Spero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806034
Kudos: 2
Collections: Luna's Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Form I

Kari’s back slammed into the wall with a thud, only barely keeping her skull from colliding with the wood. Yet as she reflexively jerked her neck forward, the practice saber pushed against her throat.

“Sai cha.” The saber slid across her throat. “Your head is gone.” She was released. “And you want to practice Jar’Kai. Yet you can’t even hold a defense with one blade in Form I.”

He strode back to the middle of the practice ring. “Again.”

Kari peeled herself off the wall, right shoulder aching, and followed her father back into the ring.

She was only ten at the time. Of course, at the time it seemed like reasonable Sith training. Only as Kariess got older did she come to question the violence inflicted to children.

But small Kari got back in the ring and struck up defensive neutral, practice saber trembling in her hand as her shoulder screamed. Her heart burned with anger, but mostly with shame. Shii-cho was not normally a part of Sith training, yet her father insisted she should know the techniques of her enemies. Sith were supposed to be stronger, yet she couldn’t even master Jedi basics.

Her father declared his intentions with offensive neutral. “Begin.” 

The Zabrak brought his blade around in a strike toward her head and Kari barely had time to bring around her blade at a right angle before the practice sabers collided. The force pushed Kari back, her shoulder wrenching further.

Maybe she was going at this the wrong way. She had already proven she couldn’t successfully block the attacks of the much larger man. Her size and strength were against her. And wasn’t offense supposed to be the best defense?

Changing tactics, she swung at his currently undefended zone two. He blocked her in the middle ring, her blade sliding off his.

“Watch your footwork.”

She swung again and again and again, but every move was countered. Soon she was reduced to the inner ring of defense and she found herself driven back yet again until her back collided with the wall once more.

Rage bubbled up inside her and tears stung her eyes. It wasn’t fair. She was smaller and weaker and unpracticed and she was supposed to beat him? As the practice saber approached her throat once again, she snapped.

Kari screamed, pushing forward with all she could muster of the Force. Her father flew back, landing on his back in the ring.

There was a beat. Kari started to panic, she had made it worse, when he laughed. “Good. You’ve learned lesson one. The rules, the forms, they are meaningless. They are made to be broken. When you don’t play by the same rules, you catch your opponent off guard.”

He stood up. “Again.”


End file.
